Aftershock
by expero
Summary: Sequel to my story Thundersnow. Elsa and Mathias have spent the last three months peacefully, just trying to get to their wedding day. But their shadowy enemies remain, and they will soon learn no action is without consequence.
1. Chapter 1

**(Loud crashing noise)**

**Ex: What the f-**

**Elsa: Expero, get up.**

**Ex: Elsa? When did you-**

**Elsa: It has been two months, where have you been?**

**Ex: Elsa, calm down. I've been really busy, I may take a break for a while-**

**Elsa: Oh no you won't.(Conjures up ice dragon)**

**Ex: Elsa…**

**Elsa: Get up, drink some caffeine, and write the story.**

**Ex: ….Get me my laptop.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't read my previous story Thundersnow, go do it now or you will be confused. Also feel free to check out snowsparks.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of the characters and locations associated with it, That right goes to the Walt Disney company. The characters I've written are mine.**

* * *

><p>Mathias eyes slowly drifted open, and he immediately noticed he wasn't in the castle. Instead of his bed, he found himself laying in on a cold hard floor. He stood and looked around, only to find darkness. Conjuring a ball of lightning, the area around him illuminated. The walls were made of stone, but uncarved, and connected to the ceiling in a rounded shape."A cave." He said to himself.<p>

A sound echoed down from the tunnel, almost sounding like a voice. "Hello?" Mathias called out. The voice came again, a little louder this time. Mathias moved toward the sound of the voice, and when he heard it again, he could make out the words."Mathias…"

"Hello, who's there?" No response came, so Mathias continued deeper into the cave. As he made his way down the tunnel, a light began to appear at the end. Mathias picked up his pace, thinking it the exit. as he got closer however, he realized the light was green, and flickering almost like fire."What the-"

"Mathias…" The voice spoke again, louder again. Mathias froze, and the ball of lightning in his hand was replaced by a sword. he continued down the path, the light growing larger and larger.

"Mathias!" This time the voice changed, and Mathias knew who it belonged to."Elsa!" Mathias began to run towards the light, blade ready for an attack. When he reached the end, the green light became an inferno of green flame, engulfing him.

"Mathias!"

* * *

><p>Mathias woke suddenly, breathing heavily. He looked around, finding himself in his room. He stood and approached the window, staring out at the snow falling. Winter had descended upon Arendelle, and snowfall was nearly constant.<p>

Mathias looked at his left hand, the mark ever present, emitting a faint light. He let lightning dance around his hand, sparking and popping with occasional bursts outward.

As he sat in the window nook staring out at the clouds, he couldn't help but think about the strange dream. He had always had nightmares, usually to do with his power and the destruction it brought. But lately, the dreams were different. Sometimes a dark cave, Sometimes back home in the capital city of Tonitrus. The one thing that didn't change was that voice. It sounded threatening and dangerous, but alluring, at the same time. The voice never changed, and it always unsettled him.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts."Mathias?" Elsa's voice called from the other side of the door. Mathias let out a deep breath and released the ball of lightning."You can come in?" The door opened just enough for Elsa to slip in and close it behind her. Elsa looked at Mathias near the window, worry etched on her features."Are you okay?" She asked, sitting opposite of him on the window."I'm fine." He replied, hoping she would buy the lie."Why do you ask?" Elsa looked up, and Mathias' eyes followed her gaze, noticing the clouds building above him."Ah, I see. I'm a terrible liar aren't I?" Elsa smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood, before replying,"Nightmare again?" Mathias nodded. Elsa's face dropped once more. She knew Mathias' sleeping habits were never great, but the recent resurgence in nightmares had her worried."Do you want to talk about it?" Mathias shook his head."I'm sure it's nothing." Elsa raised an eyebrow in question, so Mathias quickly changed the subject."So, it's fairly early. Why are you up?"

"I was coming to wake you. We have a meeting to attend." Mathias groaned, remembering that Elsa had mentioned it the day before."Right, the meeting."

"I know they aren't exciting, ruling a kingdom rarely is."

"Excluding demon attacks." Elsa laughed before replying,"Okay, other than that, it isn't very exciting."

"Well," Mathias said, standing from the window."No point in prolonging the inevitable, shall we?" Elsa noticed the still sour look on his face and stood, leaning up to kiss his cheek."Better?" Mathias smiled and leaned down, returning the gesture."Better." he replied.

* * *

><p>Deep in the heart of a cave high in the mountains south of Arendelle, A figure sits alone in a large chamber of the cave. She sits cross legged in the center of the chamber, eyes closed breathing deeply. "Master." A deep gravelly voice says behind her. "I recall asking to not be disturbed." She replies calmly.<p>

"Forgive my disturbance." The shade behind her replied."But the mortals have returned." She takes a deep breath before standing and facing the shade."Very well, direct them both to the main chamber." The shade nods before flying quickly away. She vanishes in a swirl of fire, appearing in the largest chamber of the mountain cave and taking a seat in the throne . It wasn't long before Alan and Hans arrived. The shades gathered in the room hissed as they passed."Welcome back Alan, Hans. I trust your journey had minimal complications?"

"Of course milady. How often do we let you down?" Hans replied. Cyrena smiled and replied,"Rarely. If that is all you are dismissed." Hans turned to go, but Alan remained where he was."You have something to say, Alan?" Cyrena asked.

"We have matters that need discussing."

"Hmm, I shall be the judge of that." She replied, a hint of anger in her voice. Hans turned back to watch the encounter, while the shades began to shift nervously. "Was your task completed?"

"Like every other mundane task you've given us yes it has been completed."

"I don't see a problem then."

"The problem is that we've been out doing your dirty work for the last three months, and we have gained nothing." She remains silent, so Alan continues."You have done nothing but sit here in this filthy cave you call home, meditating on your old magics, and toying with the minds of-" He suddenly stops, falling to his knees and gasping in pain."Have I been unkind, Alan?" She asks, standing from the throne and walking towards the fallen prince. The spirits that have gathered back away at her approach, some disappearing outright."I have given you knowledge and power far beyond that which you knew before." She continues when she reaches him."Even as you have failed to do so much that I asked of you, you remain alive and well." her hand reaches down, pulling his chin upward and forcing him to face her. He flinches at the gaze he receives from her cold green eyes."So, have I been unkind?" Alan doesn't respond, still writhing in pain. The witch laughs and says,"I didn't think so." Before releasing him from her invisible grasp. He collapses, breathing heavily as the pain subsides.

"Remember who you serve Alan. Now, both of you go." Cyrena said. Alan stood, giving her one more angry look before following behind Hans. Cyrena returns to the throne and sits."Tanas." She calls out. A shade appears, larger than the others, and replies,"Yes mistress?"

"Gather what we cannot afford to leave behind. It's time we returned home."

* * *

><p>After the early morning meeting, Elsa and Mathias' day didn't slow down. Apart from the usual day to day of running a kingdom, wedding planning was in full swing. Despite their best efforts to keep the actual date a secret, word quickly got out. Soon every foreign nation wanted an invite.<p>

Elsa's primary concern however was the number of nations still insisting they had a better marriage proposal. "Is it so wrong to think I'm getting married for more than just political gain?" Elsa vented as she had lunch with Mathias, Anna, and Kristoff.

"I'm a little more insulted that people think so little of what my father would offer." Mathias joked.

"I'm being serious." Elsa said with a huff. Anna laughed before saying,"I wouldn't put too much thought in it. It's not like the council is going to start pressuring you to consider them." Elsa knew there was truth to her sisters statement. Despite his hatred for it, Mathias had gained a aptitude for politics. This fact hadn't gone unnoticed, and the members and the council had come to respect his opinion. "I don't think we can count on being that lucky yet." Mathias said.

"You could be right." Kristoff added."What if Elsa meets another lightning controlling prince from a richer kingdom?" Elsa glared at him before blowing at his soup on the table, freezing it. Anna and Mathias both laughed before Mathias said,"Anna's right. You shouldn't let it bother you."

"I know," Elsa replied. "You're both right. Besides, even if as Kristoff said I meet another lightning controlling prince from a richer kingdom, you have one advantage."

"And what is that?" Mathias asked. Elsa replied by leaning over and kissing him."You're you." Mathias smiled. It would never cease to amaze him that of all the people in the world, this kind, smart, brave, beautiful woman would pick him. His mind drifted suddenly to his dream, and how her scream came at the end.

'_Mathias...Mathias.'_

"Mathias?" He shook his head, almost as though coming out of a trance. There was that voice again. He had heard it in his dreams frequently, but never otherwise"Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." He quickly lied.

'_Mathias.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ex: So, we're back. I kept the chapter heading small to get into the story, and yeah the actual chapter wasn't that long, but live and let I suppose. I'm so sorry to you guys for the wait, and for not updating Snowsparks. I was going through a bit of an identity crisis.<strong>

**Elsa: But after a thunderstorm came through the area, and a certain snow queen gave him a boost, here is the first chapter of Aftershock.**

**Ex: That's one way of putting it. Anyway, Snowsparks remains open for suggestions, feel free to PM them to me. Also, I need cover art for the story, let me know if you have any. I'm going to try to update this at least once a week, and Snowsparks as the ideas come in. Again, sorry for the long wait. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite.**

**Elsa: Songs will also still be featured, so feel free to submit those ideas as well. See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex: I am unworthy to speak to you, my snowsparks, after yet another long wait.**

* * *

><p>"And once again, the Duke of Weselton has requested that trade be reopened." Mathias said to Elsa, reading from one of the many letters on the desk. Without even looking up from the document she was signing, Elsa replied,"Again, the request is denied." Mathias nodded, holding the paper between his thumb and fingers and creating a small spark, causing it to burn for a moment before is dissipated to ash. Mathias looked at the ashes with satisfaction before grabbing and opening another letter."How many times is that now?" he asked Elsa.<p>

"More than I care to count. Remind me to tell you about the time he tried to show up to one of the balls we held during the spring."

"He didn't."

"He did, and I froze the harbor so his ship couldn't dock." Elsa replied with a satisfied smile. Mathias laughed and moved on to another letter."Speaking of which, we have an event of sorts tonight, do we not?" Mathias asked.

"Just a small party, nothing like the last one." Elsa replied, Mathias sighed and went back to reading the letter in his hands. "I get nervous every time we have any sort of celebration."

"They do seem to attract attention."

"If by attention you mean magic, plots of murder, and demons."

"And occasionally visiting dignitary who still thinks I can be swayed to cancel our marriage in favor of their nations prince."

"That can't be helped. The queen who holds the power of winter in her hands, people tend to take notice. Especially when she's as beautiful as you are."

"Well then," Elsa said, leaning closer to Mathias."I suppose it's a good thing I have my handsome prince to chase them away with a warning glance and a quick shock."

"I never give them the warning glance." Mathias said, a smirk on his lips. Elsa returned the small smile before continuing her work. Her attention was drawn back to Mathias as he looked over the next envelope with confusion."What is it?" She asked.

"A letter from my father." He replied, handing her the letter. Elsa took it and recognized the royal seal of Tonitrus, an image of a fox done in red wax, holding the letter closed. Elsa and Mathias exchanged a curious look. in the months since they had last seen him, Mathias' father had written only once, and the letter had been addressed personally to Mathias. Now, the letter bore Elsa's name, or rather the Arendelle royal family.

Elsa opened the letter and began to read aloud.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

It is our pleasure to invite you to our decennial winter hunt. As our trade partner and ally, we would be honored if you would join us. The festivities will be held for the entire month of December. We look forward to your attendance.

Best regards,

King Simon, head of house Basquete, ruling family of Tonitrus.

Elsa and Mathias exchanged looks once more."I've never heard of a winter hunt."

"Most people haven't." Mathias said, looking over the letter once more."Of course, considering we only hold it every ten years I suppose it makes sense. Honestly, I'd forgotten it existed."

"So, do you think we should attend?"

"I don't know." Mathias replied as he stood and walked over to the window."We are busy enough as it is here."

"We can make time if you want." Elsa said, following him to the window. She watched his eyes follow the snowfall outside, a look of contemplation etched on his features."It's not important to me." He finally said, turning to her."We can if you'd like, but I personally wouldn't mind missing it."

"It wouldn't' hurt, but we are busy. We can think about it, in the meantime I think we've earned a break from all this paperwork. Come on, let's go meet Anna and Kristoff for lunch." Mathias nodded and followed her out of the study, heading to the dining hall. When they arrived, Anna was already seated."There you two are, what kept you?" She asked as they sat themselves.

"More letters than I care to count." Mathias replied.

"At least we're nearly done for the day. With any luck, we'll be able to get some swordplay practice in today." Elsa said.

"Mind if I join you? Kristoff and I haven't practiced in a while either." Anna asked.

"Of course you can. By the way, where is Kristoff?"

"Just out with Sven, he should be back any minute." It was at that point that lunch was served. After a while of silent eating, Anna asked,"So, any interesting things going on within the wild world of running a kingdom?"

"Well, today's the first time I've ever been invited on a hunt." Elsa replied. Anna eyes widened as she said,"A hunt?"

"The Tonitrus decennial winter hunt, to be specific." Anna turned to Mathias and said."Tonitrus as in, your Tonitrus?"

"The same."

"Wow, cool. I've never been on a hunt before, I mean, I guess that's obvious but still, cool. When do we leave?"

"Don't get too excited, there's no guarantee we're going." Elsa said.

"Why not?"

"We won't be missing out on anything Anna." Mathias answered."It's really just another reason for the dignitaries to compete disguised as a few parties and a lot of dead animals."

"Oh," Anna said, looking a little upset."That last part doesn't sound very nice at all...but still, it could be fun."

"What could be fun?" Kristoff asked as he entered to room and sat next to Anna."We've been invited on a hunt," Anna replied,"in Tonitrus."

"Is it time for the Tonitrus winter hunt?"

"You've heard of it?" Mathias asked.

"Some of the other ice harvesters have talked about it." Kristoff replied,"It's apparently quite the honor to be invited, though I'm sure being the prince helps."

"Nothing else would. I've never actually been on the hunt."

"Really? Why not?"

"I was too young the first time, and the second time, I guess I just didn't go."

"Well, there's another reason to go." Anna cut in."It will be a new experience for all of us."

"I'm surprised you're so interested Anna, you know what goes on at a hunt right?" Kristoff said to her.

"Yes I know, but still, when was the last time we ever visited another country for a party?"

"We'll think about it." Elsa said."In the meantime, let's finish eating, and then we'll see about a little swordplay practice before our party tonight." The rest of the meal passed with relative silence before they finished. After the table was cleared, they all made their way to to their respective rooms to change into more appropriate clothing for practicing combat. Mathias finished changing and headed out his door. As he turned to make his way to the courtyard they used for practice, a voice catches his attention.

'_Mathias...' _He looks around the hallway for the source, but finds the hallway empty other than himself."Must be hearing things." He says to himself before continuing to the courtyard to join the others.

* * *

><p>As another long winter storm clouds the skies above Tonitrus, the streets are cloaked in near complete darkness. A lone light illuminates the door to a large house near the edge of the city. Into the light steps four figures, each with a scarf pulled up to cover their face. They approach the door slowly, each wary of their surroundings. The one in the lead takes one last look to the streets before kneeling in front of the door, pulling out a few tools and fiddling with the lock."Can you get it?" One of the others asks him.<p>

"Of course I can, just give me a minute." he replies irritably.

"I don't like this." Another of them says nervously,"We shouldn't be doing this tonight, there are too many guards out."

"Calm down, they're too busy guarding the square preparing for the hunt." The final one speaks.

"Be quiet all of you." The one at the door hisses." I've just about...got it." He says as the lock clicks open. He opens the door slowly and peers inside. When it appears empty, he signals the others and they all enter."Alright, grab whatever you can, but be quick about it. If guards show up, it's every man for himself." They all nod and disperse throughout the house, searching for valuables."Are you sure no ones going to catch us?"

"I got word from Charly, this place has been abandoned for years. It's just been sitting here, ripe for the picking."

"yeah well they didn't leave that much behind." Another of them cuts in as he exits one of the upstairs bedrooms."There's nothing here."

"Maybe not, check it out." One of them says triumphantly as he begins moving aside a large couch, revealing a safe hidden behind it."Ha, and they thought they were so clever, hang on boys, I'll have this open no problem." He begins to attempt to pick the lock, however to no avail."Come on, you stupid lock." he says in frustration.

"Great, the one thing of value in this place and you can't open it."

"If you think you can do better-" He stops his sentence when to safe door pops open."See, not a problem." He returns his attention to the safe and opens the door. The rest of them look over his shoulder, anticipation clear evident in their features. This quickly fades as they find the only content of the safe to be a single silver ring with a green gemstone."What do you think it's worth?" One of them asks as the leader picks up the ring."I don't know, but it's gotta be worth something."

"Not to you it isn't," A voice cuts in from behind them. The ring lifts from the mans hands and flies behind him. All the men turn to the sound of the voice and the direction the ring flew. They see a female hooded figure, now holding the ring her outstretched hand."Besides," She continues,"It's mine."

"Look lady, I don't know how you found out about this, but this is our score." The one in the lead says, drawing the dagger on his belt."Now give us the ring and get out of here before you get hurt." She lets out a laugh, a sinister sound that causes him to take a step back."Funny, I was going to say most of that to you."

"You're in no position to bargain lady." He says, and the others draw their own blades behind him."It's four to one. You're outnumbered." He tries to sound intimidating, but she can hear the tremble in his voice, the fear. _'His sweet,delicious fear.'_ "I know," She says as she begins moving closer, her green eyes glowing bright in the darkness."That makes it fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Ex: So completely unintentionally, we had yet another delay. I won't go into all the details here, just know that this will be the last time. I have recommitted myself to my story and to my readers. And I know, some of you will inevitably say that I've said this before, and you're right, I have and you have every right to be upset. But believe me when I say that I have no intention of leaving this story unfinished, I will see it through to the end.<strong>

**Elsa: And don't worry guys, despite this incredibly long delay, I'll leave him in good enough condition to write.**

**Ex: Thanks...I think. Moving on, sidenote, it was one year ago today that I saw Frozen for the first time. did I have any idea how much it was going to affect the next year of my life? Absolutely not. Anyway, as Celebration for this and as a way of apology, I'll be uploading the next chapter either sunday or monday, and hopefully two new chapters to snowsparks(Which is not forgotten) afterwhich weekly updates are still the plan, Aftershock on saturday or sunday, Snowsparks on Sunday or monday.**

**Elsa: Remember that suggestions are open for snowsparks, as well as songs for the story. Speaking of which, we're two chapters in and we've yet to have a song.**

**Ex: All in good time Elsa. Anyhow, review, follow, Possibly favorite? And, I can't say it enough, I am so sorry for the long wait and thanks to all of your for sticking with me.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time!**


End file.
